celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Masters of Illusion
Masters of Illusion was a magic show broadcast on PAX TV from 2000 to 2001, which was performed on the grand stage at the Magic Castle in Hollywood, California. The show was revived in 2009 and broadcast on MyNetworkTV. In 2012, MOI was presented as four different specials and run in syndication. The show derives its name from the profession's term Master of Illusion. The series has been revived by The CW with new episodes in 2014, featuring new performers and hosted by Dean Cain. The CW ordered a second batch of episodes to air in 2015.‘America’s Next Top Model’, ‘Penn & Teller: Fool Us’ + ‘Masters of Illusion’ Renewed by the CW for New Seasons - Ratings | TVbytheNumbers.Zap2it.com Performers Some of the performers included: * Ed Alonzo, a comedy magician from Toluca Lake, CA * Jason Andrews, Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV * Les Arnold & Dazzle, Les Arnold and Alex Arnold, Comedy Magicians from Long Beach, CA * Barry & Stuart, Barry Jones from Wales, Scotland and Stuart MacLeod of Garden Grove, CA, Comedy Magicians * Mark Bennick, Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV * Tom Burgoon, Comedy Magician from Kansas City, MO * Nathan Burton, Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV * Mike Caveney, Comedy Magician of Pasadena, CA * Danny Cole, Sleight-of-Hand Magician from Beverly Hills, CA * David & Leeman, David Blatter and Leeman Parker, Comedy Magicians from Hollywood, CA * Farrell Dillon, Card Trick Magician from Boise, ID * Greg Frewin, Exotic Animal and Origami Magician from Niagra Falls, Ontario, Canada * Angela Funovits, Mentalist from Cleveland, OH * Greg Gleason, Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV * John Gabriel, Illusionist from Santa Fe Springs, CA * Michael Grandinetti, Illusionist from Studio City, CA * Michael Griffin, Escape Artist from Pittsburgh, PA * Christopher Hart, Puzzle Magician from Burbank, CA; Best Known as Thing in the movie, The Addams Family * Jarrett & Raja, Jarrett Parker and Raja Rahman, Grand Illusionists from Las Vegas, NV * Chipper Lowell, Comedy Magician of Fullerton, CA * Matt Marcy, Interactive Comedy Magician from Culver City, CA * Circe Martinez, Dove Act Magician from Las Vegas, NV * Jeff McBride, Mask, Myth and Drams Fusion Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV * Johnny Ace Palmer, Close-Up Magician from Huntington Beach, CA * Jonathan Pendragon, Master of Imagination Illusionist from Toluca Lake, CA * Piff The Magic Dragon and Mr. Piffles from Las Vegas, NV * Naathan Phan, Comedy Magician from Orange, CA * Aaron Radatz, Illusionist from Branson, MO * Murray SawChuck, Comedy Magician from Las Vegas, NV * John Shryock and Mari Lynn, Close-Up and Manipulation Magicians from Tucson, AZ * Sos & Victoria, Sos and Victoria Petrosyan, Quick Change Artists * Titou, Baptiste Molard, Illusionist Pasadena, CA * Rick Thomas, Illusionist from Branson, MO * Arthur Trace, The Artful Deceive Close-Up Magician from Sherman Oaks, CA * Michael Turco, Illusionist from Valencia, CA * Vixen, Cat LaCohie, Fire Performer and Glass Walking Magician from Hollywood, CA * Fielding West, Comedy Magician from Las Vegas, NV * Tommy Wind, Illusionist from Las Vegas, NV Series overview Season 1 (2000-01) Season 2 (2009) Season 3 (2014-15) Season 4 (2015) See also *Academy of Magical Arts References